Superwholock - The Masterplan
by SantD
Summary: Something strange is happening. In order to figure out what it is going on, the Winchester brothers need to join forces with The Doctor and with the only consulting detective in the world, Sherlock Holmes. But will they be able to put their differences aside and cooperate with each other? A story for all those people who wondered how a SUPERWHOLOCK reunion would be.


**Illinois, 9th July, 10 AM**

- Dean! Dean! DEEEEAN!

Dean woke up confused and disoriented. He was taking a nap in the seat of his Impala and couldn't hear Sam calling over the loud music playing on the radio. He woke up with Sam shouting at him.

- Chill out, man.

He stretched in the seat and opened the door for Sam, who immediately got in the car and threw a lot of papers on Dean's lap.

- Here. Check this out.

- What? What's this?

- While you were sleeping, I checked those addresses Bob gave us. These are reports of people who claim they saw him. You can also find blogs about him on Internet, but I confess some of them seem more like sci-fi blogs... the type of blog nerd teenagers would run.

- So... it's real? Our mysterious man exists?

- Apparently, yes.

- And the blue box...?

Sam nodded his head.

- Damn. Well, what else did you find? - asked Dean, running through the papers for the first time.

- Well... according to a guy called Mark, this man was hanging around the neighborhood last week.

- Hey, who's this? - Dean asked, holding a picture. Sam stretched his neck a bit to see who was.

- Oh. Her name is Rose. Rose Tyler. She was with our guy. Mark told me about her. She asked him a few questions while the guy were exploring Mark's backyard. Both of them have British accent and Mark overheard they were talking about getting back to London as soon as they finished.

- Finish what?

- I don't know. Well, at least we have a name and a location to start with. I'll check her name on Internet and see what I can find out.

- Well, what if they already finished whatever they were doing and came back to London?

- We'll go after them - Sam replied, careless.

- Seriously? We're going fly to London? By plane?

- I don't think there are winged-cars Dean, so yeah, by plane. - said Sam, mocking.

- Funny.

- Unless you want to ask Cas to teletransport us...

- Don't fucking kid me! Let's go traditional! Airplanes are fine.

Sam laughed at Dean.

- I'm going to book our flight then. See if you can get in touch with Bob to fill him up.

- Right. But before that, I'll buy us some cheeseburgers. I'm starving - said Dean, getting out of the Impala. Dean took no more than four steps when he suddenly stopped. He turned around and called for Sam.

- Sammy?

- Yeah?

- Our man. Does he got a name?

- Well... if he does, no one knows it. People usually call him "Doctor".

- Doctor. Doctor who?

- I guess that's exactly what we'll find out.

* * *

**London, 12th July, 3 PM**

- It's here. Finally! - exclaimed Sam, relieved. He closed the cab's door after Dean.

- Are you sure this is the right house?

- Yes, I double checked!

- Right. So, let's go over again. Rose Tyler...

- ... is the girl who travels with our mysterious man. She used to work in a shop downtown, but then the store caught fire, she lost her job and...

- ... then she started traveling around the world in a blue box, I got that. So, do you think that man had anything to do with the fire? Like, he's an incendiary on his spare time or something?

- Well, I believe they met each other during the incident. I don't know, it's just a guess, but... things started to go out of hand since that event.

- Hmm, you mean the mannequins episode, right?

- Right. And all those strange events we studied over and over earlier.

- Okay. So, again... why aren't we dressed as FBI agents this time?

- As you know, I've been checking the neighborhood yesterday while you were in the hotel. I asked some people about Rose Tyler and they said she lived here but they haven't seen her in the past few days. If they're right, I assume she hasn't returned home yet, so her mother is the only person in the house.

- And...?

- We don't want to alarm her mother by saying we're authorities from another country searching for her daughter. What if we give her a heart attack? Besides, if she's smart, she may try to warn Rose about us and then they'll get away.

- Fine. So, let's stick to the previous plan.

They stopped at the doorstep. Dean reached out for the doorbell and rang it. No voice came from the house.

- Should we ring it again? Or knock at the door?

Dean rang the doorbell again. This time it was possible to hear a woman's voice coming from inside.

"Just a second!"

- Dean?

- Yeah?

- Are you humming... London Calling?

- Yeah. Why?

- Seriously? - Sam shook his head in disbelief.

- What? C'mon, we're in London! What's the deal?

- Nothing. But it's cliché, you know it.

- Shut up!

They heard someone inside unlocking the door. Two seconds later, a woman opened the door and faced them with a confused look on her face.

- Hello. May I help you?

- Oh, hello. I'm Sam and this is Dean Winchester. Are you Jackie Tyler?

- Yes, it's me. - Jackie was a little suspicious but she couldn't help staring at Sam. Dean noticed the weird look the woman was giving to his brother and tried to conceal a smile. "I'll save that for later", he thought.

- We're Rose's friends.

- Oh, yeah? - Jackie said in a soapy voice. - Funny, I don't think I've ever seen you before. If I had, I'd recognize you. After all, I wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours that easily.

Dean had to bite his bottom lip to not laugh. Sam was red as a tomato and totally forgot what he was supposed to say next.

- It's because we're new friends. We've met few days ago, in America. - Dean had to take over, since Sam was too embarrassed to keep the conversation going on. Sam could feel Jackie's eyes on him.

- Oh, yeah, she was in America. - Jackie said, still with her soapy voice, paying no attention to Dean.

- See, we're here on vacation so we've decided to pay her a visit. Is she home? - Dean asked, even though he already knew the answer.

- No, she's not. She hasn't arrived yet. Only God knows where they are now.

- They? Right, you mean Rose and the Doctor.

For the first time, Jackie stared at Dean.

- Yeah, the Doctor. Are you friends with him too?

- Yes, sure! We hung out together, you know, the four of us. But we thought they would be back already.

- Well, you know the Doctor... he probably dragged Rose into other place. What a heartless daughter I have. No calls, no news. She just left me here as always, waiting for her to come back. But oh my... please, come in, boys. I can't believe I let you stood at my door all this time. - She stepped back so they could enter the house. - Come inside, big boy!

- Y-yes, thank you. - Sam could feel her eyes on him again.

- I'll make us some tea. Please, have a seat. - said Jackie, going to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean seat on the couch. Dean looked at Sam, with a smirk in his face.

- Don't... - Sam started, with a mix of embarrassment and anger in his voice.

- Hey, don't get angry at me. It's not my fault if you're a cougar magnet.

- Haha, very funny.

- Relax, dude. Keep focused on our investigation.

- Fine.

- And stop hitting on her.

- What? I'm not...

- Here you are, boys - said Jackie, serving tea to them. - I'll get us some biscuits. Help yours... - she didn't get to finish her line. She was interrupted by a noise. A distinct noise. A noise the she knew it very well and expected every time Rose was out there in space.

- W-What...? What's that noise? - asked Dean, standing up.

He and Sam were alarmed.

- They're back! - exclaimed Jackie. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes were shining with excitement.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances while Jackie made her way to the door. Now they could her voices outside the house.

- We're baaaaack! - Someone shouted outside. The brothers identified the male voice with a funny accent as belonging to their man. "Our guy!" they thought.

- Moooom! - a female voice called out.

Jackie opened the door. She hugged Rose very tight.

- Roooose!

Rose was smiling radiantly. She had her hands busy with bags so she couldn't do anything but let Jackie squeezes her. Behind Rose, there was a man standing at the doorstep, smiling as radiant as her. It seemed he was enjoying the mother-daughter moment.

Jackie let Rose go and hugged the Doctor right away.

- You! - She said, putting her arms around his neck.

- Hi Jackie. Did you miss me?

- Just a little. - She said, collecting herself. Then, turning back to face Rose - You told you'd call! You promised me!

- I know. I'm sorry, but a lot of things happened and... - Rose apologized with a guilty smile. - But here, take it as a peace offering!

Rose handed a carton bag to Jackie, who immediately opened it.

- Whoa! A dress! For me! - exclaimed Jackie.

Rose laughed.

- I hope you like it. The Doctor helped me to choose. He said it would suit you.

- No, I didn't! I said this was the only one who would suit her, in the whole store!

- Don't be mean! - said Rose, pushing the Doctor gently.

- I'm not being mean, I'm being honest!

- Oh! I almost forgot! Rose, your friends are here!

- Friends? Who?

- You're friends, from America! They're here!

It was time for Rose and the Doctor to exchange glances. Rose looked confused but the Doctor remained calm, though he was leery. They dashed to the living room and stopped when they saw Dean and Sam standing next the couch. The brothers weren't sure what they were supposed to do, now that they were finally facing the man they've been searching for.

The four remained in silence for a moment, analyzing each other. Jackie entered the room, beholding her dress with such excitement that she didn't notice the awkward situation in the living room.

- Such a nice dress! See, Rose? THIS is a proper gift! Not those silly and weird stones that you bring home...

- Who are you? - Rose was the first to ask.

- What? Aren't they... your friends? - asked Jackie, confused.

- Hi. My name is Sam. Sam Winchester. This is Dean, my brother.

- Hi. - said Dean, trying to sense what the Doctor would do. "Will he try to run away?" he thought.

- Hi - answered Rose.

For Dean's surprise, the Doctor sat relaxed on the couch.

- Hi. So, who are you? I don't think we've met before. - asked the Doctor.

- What are you doing here, in my house? - asked Rose.

- We came after you. - replied Dean, looking from Rose to the Doctor.

- After us? Why? - Rose asked worried.

The Doctor seemed really interested in what the Winchester brothers were about to tell, but he didn't seem afraid at all. Unlike the Doctor, Rose was tense and predicting the worse.

- You fooled me! You've told me you were friends! How could you, big boy? I thought we had something! - complained Jackie. The last line made Sam even more uncomfortable.

- Oh, don't mind her. She thinks she has "something" with everyone! - said the Doctor, mocking. - But, please, seat down guys. You came from America after us, so it must be important. - He smiled.

The brothers set down. They felt more comfortable and confident and Dean thought this was the kind of feeling people usually got when the Doctor was around.

- So, why are you here? - asked the Doctor.

- Well, actually we're here to investigate you... Doctor - said Sam, feeling a little embarrassed.

- I see.

- And what are you? Some kind of inspectors searching for intelligent life out there? - asked Rose.

- We're hunters. - Dean replied. His words cause Rose's heart to skip a beat.

- Hunters? Are you hunting the Doctor?

- Not exactly - stated Sam, trying to calm her down. - It's more complicated than that.

- So, please, explain yourselves. We're not in a hurry. - said the Doctor, more intrigued by now.

- We hunt things, me and my brother. - Dean explained - Things considered "unusual"... things that belongs to the supernatural world. Usually things that are evil and harm people. Like, shape-shifters, werewolves, ghosts, vampires, demons... - Dean stopped.

- Werewolves? Vampires? Demons? Oh, my God! - exclaimed Jackie, terrified.

- I see, so you're like... Ghostbusters! - exclaimed the Doctor, smiling at Rose, who didn't smiled back.

- Kinda - said Dean, surprised by the Doctor's reaction.

- But if you hunt those evil things, why are you after the Doctor? He's not an evil force.

- Well, we didn't know that. That's why we came after him. We needed to know whom we were dealing with. You see, we investigate supernatural things and we came across some people who were talking about alien activities. We went for a search and that's when he heard about a mysterious police box that appeared out of nowhere, a guy who was going around asking people strange questions, and a girl who was always with him. See? It's our job to check things like that. When we heard about you guys, we didn't know if you were trouble or if you were one of those sci-fi lunatics with a camera trying to film a new documentary for History Channel!

Rose laughed. Dean smiled.

- We're not part of the problem. But we may be part of the solution. – the Doctor said, more to himself though.

- Excuse me? What do you mean, Doctor? - asked Sam, intrigued.

- You see... We were in America to investigate those alien activities. Something really strange is happening, not only in London and America, but in other parts of the world. We found something, but we're still working on it.

- What did you find? - asked Sam, curious and worried.

The Doctor smiled

- Be patient. Before I tell you, why don't we get to know each other a little better? It seems you still have some questions for me. Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we play the Yes/No game?

- Doctor, I don't think this is the right time to play a game... - said Rose.

- C'mon, it will be fun! You start, guys!

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They weren't expecting things to turn out like this. They had no choice but play the game.

- Right. So... are you an alien-hunter? - asked Sam.

- No! Next!

- Are you a scientist? - asked Dean.

- Nope! Next!

Sam couldn't believe that man. He wasn't taking them seriously. Sam thought "How can someone behave like that after hearing everything we said? It's impossible!"

- Are you even human? - He asked, confused by his previous thoughts. It wasn't a proper question.

The Doctor smirked.

- Now you're asking the right questions. And no. Next!

Sam and Dean were caught by surprise. Was the Doctor making fun of them?

- So, you're not human.

- Nope!

- What are you then? Are you an alien? - asked Dean, forcing a smile.

- Yes!

Dean looked at Rose. She was smiling and nodded her head.

- You gotta be kidding me!

- You're an alien! Seriously? - asked Sam, surprised.

- Yeah, I told you. Any more questions?

- The blue box. If you're an alien, is that thing your spaceship?

- Yes. Sort of.

As the Doctor noticed the puzzled expression on their faces, he decided to level with them.

- The "blue box" as you referred to it, is called TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time machine. MY time machine. And I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord.

- Time Lord? - Dean and Sam repeated.

- Yeah... well, I guess there a lot of things we need to talk about. But, before we start, what about a nice cup of tea, Jackie?

[END OF CHAPTER I]


End file.
